gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
CBS Television City
CBS Television City is a television studio complex located in the Fairfax District of Los Angeles at 7800 Beverly Boulevard, at the corner of North Fairfax Avenue. It is one of two CBS television studios in southern California — the other is CBS Studio Center, located in the Studio City section of the San Fernando Valley, which houses additional production facilities and the network's Los Angeles local television operations (KCBS and KCAL). Since 1961, it has served as the master control facility for CBS' west coast television network operations; prior to that, it was based at Columbia Square. The company's West Coast radio production center is located more than a mile away to the south, in the Miracle Mile neighborhood. Since Television City opened in 1952, numerous TV shows (including game shows) have been broadcast live or taped at the facility, including many shows not broadcast on CBS. Many films have also been produced in-part at Television City, such as the 1996 feature That Thing You Do! starring Tom Hanks and Liv Tyler. During the opening credits of many of the shows taped here, a voice-over announced the phrase "From Television City in Hollywood". The complex currently houses a total of eight separate studios. Backstage tours occasionally take place, with the guests being escorted by a CBS page. Shows Taped at CBS Television City *$10,000, $25,000, and $100,000 Pyramid *Amateur's Guide to Love *American Idol *America's Best Dance Crew *America's Got Talent *Beat the Clock *Blackout *Body Language *Bullseye *Can You Top This? *Card Sharks *Celebrity Table Tennis *Child's Play *Contraption *Crosswits *Dancing with the Stars *Deal or No Deal *Dirty Rotten Cheater *Don't Forget the Lyrics! *Don Adams' Screen Test *Double Dare *Family Feud *Family Game Night *Follow the Leader *The Game Game *Game Show In My Head *Game Show Moments Gone Bananas *Gameshow Marathon *The Gong Show *High Rollers *The Hollywood Game *Hollywood Squares *Hollywood's Talking *I've Got a Secret *The Joker's Wild *Live to Dance *Match Game *Matchmaker *Now You See It *Password *Pet Star *Pictionary *Press Your Luck *The Price is Right *The Red Skeleton Show *Rock Star: INXS *Rock Star: Supernova *Rodeo Drive *Show Me the Money *Skating with the Stars *Spin-Off *Stump the Stars *Survivor (includes finale and reunions) *Tattletales *That's My Line *Tic Tac Dough *3rd Degree *Video Village *The Weakest Link *Wheel of Fortune *Win, Lose or Draw *Xuxa *You Don't Know Jack Gallery The Price is Right CBSTVCity-TPIR1.jpg|1983 CBSTVCity-TPIR2.jpg|1997 CBSTVCity-TPIR3.jpg|Shown like this during a credit roll. CBSTVCity-TPIR4.jpg|1999 Now You See It CBSTVCity-NYSI74a.jpg|From the First Show CBSTVCity-NYSI74b.jpg|From the Finale CBSTVCity-NYSI89.jpg|From 1989 Tattletales CBSTVCity-TT74.jpg|1974 CBSTVCity-TT82.jpg|1982 - Only shown during a credit roll The New $25,000 Pyramid CBSTVCity-25kpyr1.jpg|1982-1984 CBSTVCity-25kpyr2.jpg|1984-1988 Other Shows CBSTVCity-HS65.jpg|Hollywood Squares Pilot 1965 CBSTVCity-TJW72.jpg|The Joker's Wild 1972 CBSTVCity-Gambit.jpg|Gambit 1972 CBSTVCity-DD.jpg|Double Dare 1976 CBSTVCity-TTD78.jpg|Tic Tac Dough 1978 CBSTVCity-BTC79.jpg|Beat the Clock 1979 CBSTVCity-CP83.jpg|Child's Play 1983 CBS_Television_City.jpg|Body Language 1984 Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 11.jpg|Press Your Luck 1985 CBSTVCity-CS86.jpg|Card Sharks 1986 Blackout CBS Television City Logo.png|Blackout 1988 CBSTVCity-FF88.jpg|Family Feud 1988 CBSTVCity-WOFBG.jpg|Wheel of Fortune 1989 Link Official Site YouTube Video CBS 50 Years from TV City - Game Shows Category:Television Studios